True Dragons
True Dragons Subclass: Draconids “I met it. I want to call it a beast, but those eyes... They glistened with intelligence. We spoke, and settled on a relocation sum.” - Master Henry Griffiths, of the R.B.G.H Most magical beasts are not intelligent, at least not more so than a well-trained canine or corvid. True dragons, distinguished from their lesser cousins by size, magical ability and, most importantly, a great intelligence, are part of a small exception. Capable of remembering events which happened centuries ago, and usually all too willing to speak to the ones they deem worthy, a friendly dragon can be a goldmine of information. Sadly, with intelligence comes vices, the least of which is a gluttonous hunger which, when coupled with their greed and unwillingness to spend the valuables they hoard, has led some dragons to ravage the countryside in days past and present. This is, however, a rarity. Despite their great size, around six fathoms at the withers, their intelligence and their magic, they are well aware that they are not invincible. Most dragons tend to either inhabit areas far from humanoids, or form symbiotic relationships with humanoid communities, not unlike a protection racket, except this racketeer is both able and willing to defend its source of food and income with fire, spell and claw. True dragons may come in many colours, and their scales may change colour and shape as the dragon ages, moves to a different area, or changes its diet. Most usual they are green or grey, but very colourful individuals do exist. The specific appearance of a dragon, i.e. horns, frills, wing shape and tail spikes, are all subject to change as well, depending on the environment, making these creatures highly adaptable. In general, True dragons possess two wings, four legs, one head and one tail, but this too may change, although more rarely. These beings tend to develop the traits and limbs which best suits their environment, temperament and diet, and thus it is not impossible for a dragon to be born white with two legs, mature and turn brown, gain two more legs, and a series of spikes along its back, and later become black and gain a second, smaller set of steering wings. It is unusual, but is happens. One ability, which is possessed by most draconids, is not present in True dragons; they cannot breathe flames unassisted. Whilst they most certainly can make flames spew out of their mouths, they lack the flammable venom sacks which lesser dragons possess, and thus must compensate with magic. The arcane abilities of True dragons are great, perhaps bigger than any other magical creature, bar of course the Djinni. They can shapeshift, freely and truly, and speak all tongues. The elements, especially Fire, follows their whims, and most spellcraft available to humanoid mages have been used by True dragons at some point. Should one find oneself on the way to fight a True dragon, one would do best to remember that diplomacy and tact remain the safest way to deal with these creatures. If this is not an option, a friendly sorcerer capable of neutralizing magic, a dead sheep stuffed with hemlock and tar, or a few ballistae, might well be invaluable. Lastly, it should be known that the blood contained in the heart of a True dragon when it dies can make human skin impenetrable, but only if the heart is cut out immediately following its owner´s demise.